tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Donovan/Season 4
The Season starts where Season Three left off, and Alice is at the Hospital with Matt who feels terrible guilt for his role in Elena's death. He is physically attacked by Damon, who blames Matt for Elena's death and among others, Alice yells at him to let her down. When Matt leaves with Damon, she stays with Sheriff Forbes and Mrs Lockwood. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Memorial Memorial] Alice, Matt and Jeremy are prepping for the Council Memorial when their attention is drawn to an old friend; April Young, daughter of the Pastor who was blown up in the gas explosion. Alice offers to go help her register at the school. Before the memorial, she introduces April to Kayla. Matt offers Elena to feed on him at the Memorial and Jeremy has to stop Alice from protesting. In the middle of it all Tyler gets shot and the church gets evacuated. Later, Stefan decides bring them all together and finish the memorial by sending lanterns up in the sky. Matt and Alice send up a lantern together in memory of Vicki. In The Rager Alice goes to Rebekah's party with April, Kayla and Caleb. Kayla and April leave for a moment to grab more drinks and Caleb uses the time alone with Alice to suggest they go out sometime. Alice freaks out and leaves the party, later meeting up with Kayla at the Grill to explain what happened. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Five The Five] Alice visits Matt at the Grill and talks about Caleb asking her out. Matt tells her she should give it a shot because she needs some happiness and fun in her life right now. Later in the same episode she meets up with Caleb and agrees to go on a date with him. They're supposed to go on their date the next day in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Killer The Killer] but Alice is held hostage with Matt, April and Jeremy at the Grill by Connor. Alice is comforting April. Stefan comes for their rescue and Matt, April and Alice leave the Grill through the tunnels while Stefan saves Jeremy. By the end of the episode, April and Matt meet up with Jeremy. April leaves and Alice meets up with Caleb to apologize for not showing up for their date. Alice turns fifteen in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/We_All_Go_a_Little_Mad_Sometimes We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes] but she wakes up in an empty house. Instead, Jeremy, Caleb, Kayla, April and Matt surprise her at school. Later, she meets Caleb at the park and they talk. She admits she likes him but that she has unresolved and most likely unrequited feelings for Jeremy and Caleb offers to help her overcome those feelings if that's what she wants. Alice is supposed to participate in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/My_Brother%27s_Keeper My Brother's Keeper] but she gets information on that she's failed too many math tests and can't compete. She's still happy about April winning and proud Matt saves her from getting abandoned by Jeremy who is busy killing vampires with Stefan. Elena moves in with the Salvatores after Jeremy tries to kill her so Matt and Alice move into the Gilbert house. In O Come, All Ye Faithful Alice attends the Winter Wonderland party with Kayla and Caleb. Later, he follows her home and they share a kiss on the porch of the Gilbert house after Caleb tells her he is a little uncomfortable with her staying with Jeremy. A little more than a month later, in After School Special Alice is sitting by the lake house drawing while Damon trains Matt and Jeremy. Damon orders pizza but Jeremy and Matt aren't allowed to eat until they've ran around the lake but Alice shows a very well drawn picture of Damon and he gives her a slice. Klaus shows up to speed up Jeremy's vampire-killing and Damon sends Alice inside the lake house. In the evening a vampire attacks Matt in Alice's presence but Jeremy saves them and kills the vampire. Later, they walk into a bar where Klaus has turned a bunch of vampires. Matt and Alice run into the woods but Matt gets bitten before they get to the lake house. Thankfully he survives and they stay inside until morning. The next day, in Catch Me If You Can, Alice goes outside for a walk in the woods and finds a naked, messy and crying Kayla. They help her and find out she's recently triggered her werewolf curse and this was her first full moon. They fill her in on the supernatural drama. Alice takes Kayla home. They call Tyler who comes over and tells Kayla about the werewolf gene. Alice leaves Kayla and Tyler alone to werewolf-bond. In Stand By Me Elena and Stefan return from Canada where they have been searching for the cure. Unfortunately with Jeremy is dead. Caroline calls for Matt and Alice and she walks over to Jeremy's body on the bed with tears streaming down her face before falling to the floor by the bed. Matt is in shock hugging Elena so Stefan takes care of her. She stays with Stefan and Meredith and sits on the stairs at the Gilbert house, completely zoned out while Matt takes Elena out for a while. Stefan asks if he should call Kayla but Alice tells him that she's left town with Tyler who is running from Klaus. When Elena and Matt get back, they drop off Bonnie at her place before they drive home to the Donovan house but Matt breaks down in the car. In Bring It On it's been a while since Jeremy died and Alice is slowly being helped out of her bubble of grief by Caleb. She comes to the conclusion that she can't just sit around and do nothing because that isn't making her feel any better so Caleb takes her out camping. Caleb and Alice come back home in Because the Night and Matt asks her how it went. She says it was fun but it's clear something it wrong. Later, she talks to Matt again and says it feels wrong and it's difficult to be in love with Caleb when she keeps thinking about Jeremy, who is dead. She leaves a message about it on Kayla's phone, saying she really needs her right now. In Pictures of You it's been over a week since Alice and Caleb's camping trip. Alice has cut her hair short and is on the prom committee, helping April count the votes for prom king and queen. Caleb surprised her in the bathroom but tells her he can't stay. Matt and Bonnie win prom king and queen. Elena, who has her humanity switch off, almost kills April but Rebekah saves her.However, Alice is still freaking out for almost losing one more person and asks Matt "What if is happens to Caleb next time?". She decides to walk home (now the Lockwood Mansion), but instead she ends up at Caleb's place. She's upset and scared and breaks up with him, explaining that she can't try to be in love with him while still not only getting over her crush on Jeremy but also getting over his death. She ends up breaking up with him and leaves. Out on the street, Kayla, who's come home with Tyler for the night, stands waiting for her and they hug. In She's Come Undone Matt, Caroline and Alice are outside the Salvatore Boarding House as Stefan and Damon are inside torturing Elena to make her turn her humanity back on. They talk to take Caroline's mind off what is going on inside. Later, Rebekah comes over and offers to help Matt who is failing classes. Alice tells him she is still failing math and will probably need to go to summer school. When Elena escapes due to Katherine not locking her up properly Damon takes Matt to solve it; killing him with the Gilbert ring on. Alice is there with Rebekah when he wakes up again. In The Walking Dead Alice hangs out with Matt at the Grill and to her dislike Rebekah is there too. There is a power outage and they stay there but when Bonnie gets the veil to the other side down they are confronted by Kol. Matt is injured, but Rebekah attends his wound. When they are leave from the Grill, Alexander, Connor, and Galen appear and all three of them are captured. In Graduation, Alice, Matt and Rebekah are prisoners of Alexander. Matt can not escape, because he's standing on a bomb. Rebekah tricks him and takes his place on the bomb and tells him that he has to go to his Graduation. Matt protests but Alice drags him away. Elena mentions Alice to Jeremy, telling him that he should go see her before the veil goes back up. At the Graduation Alice is seen in the background. After Graduation, Alice goes home and is met by Jeremy. She hugs him and he tells her that he saw her breaking up with Caleb, meaning he knows she has feelings for him. He tells her she needs to move on, but that she's allowed to do it in her own pace. Then he tells her he needs to go see Bonnie before the veil goes back up, and they say goodbye. By the end of the episode, Rebekah comes to the Lockwood Mansion and offers to take Matt anywhere he wants. He tells her he can't leave because of Alice but despite not liking Rebekah much, she insists because she wants him to live a little. She says that the Lockwood Mansion is safe for her due to very few vampires being invited in and promises that the Salvatore brothers and the others will keep her safe over the summer and that she will try to not get in any trouble.